Crushes Hurt
by AnimaImagine
Summary: There is a curse amongst the famous Erebor College. A curse of when you have a crush,you will embarrass and hurt yourself. Now Thorin has it. Can he break it? Thilbo Bagginsheild, College AU, More Pairings.


**I was supposed to write this for a different fandom but I think this fanfic fit this one better XD.**

**College AU**

**Warning: Slash! OCCness**

**Pairings:Thilbo, Dwori, Nofur**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit**

* * *

**Crushes Hurt**

Thorin sighed softly, watching his fellow colleague work away at the coffee shop from the bench. The man he was staring at had short blonde curls framing his face beautifully, his eyes shined every time he smiled at a was short and little bit slim and his name was Bilbo Baggins.

Thorin wonders how Bilbo will feel against his stronger build and taller statue, grinding against him, moaning and whimpering.

"Man, you have it bad." Thorin turned around, Dwalin coming up behind him, his boyfriend, Ori walking beside him.

"No I don't," the man grunted standing up. "I am just craving for some coffee." Ori chuckled and hummed, Dwalin smirking. "Then go and get some coffee."

Thorin didn't want to seem like he was lying,which he was, and went up to get some coffee. He waited in line, red creeping up his neck to his ears, hearing Bilbo's voice was hot.

It was finally Thorin's turn, deciding to play it cool and try not to jumble up his words and look stupid. "What do you like, sir," Bilbo's voice ranged.

Thorin coughed and leaned his body on the counter, his right arm out on the counter top, which was slowly slipping. "I-I w-would like...um a Frappuccino please!"

Thorin's arm slipped, his body falling to the side, his head hitting the counter hard. People around him gasped and a few laughed.

"Are you okay," Bilbo asked, chuckles slipping out his mouth. Thorin sighed.

'Nice. Now Bilbo will think I'm a clumsily idiot," he thought, rubbing his head, a sloppy smile on his face, Bilbo smiling back at him.

* * *

The Company was in Thorin's apartment, laughing their arses off. Thorin didn't know what was so funny about slipping and falling down in front his crush anyway.

"Because you're usually calm and collected Uncle! A crush shouldn't bring down a Oakenshield," Kili and Fili told him.

Thorin sighed. The Company of Thorin Oakenshield was filled with strange and...unique characters. They were part of Thorin's family especially Fili and Kili,they were his nephews.

"It. Is. Not Funny!"

They all continued laughing,though eventually stopped when some turned purple.

"So, Thorin when will you ask the little hobbit-looking man,"Balin asked, who mostly acted like Thorin's advisor.

"N-Never! Not after what just happened,"Thorin explained, waving his arms.

"Yes you can Thorin! Hey Ori, you're friends with Bilbo right? Call him and ask him over," Bofur grinned while Ori took out his phone and dialed the number.

Thorin groaned, making the others laugh again.

Several minutes later, there was a knock on the door, the people in the room making cat-calls.

Thorin glared at them, and stood up to open the door.

"Oh hi..um.. Thorin right," Bilbo asked after the man opened the door.

"Uh yeah. You know the guy that fell and hit his head."

Oh yeah," Bilbo chuckled. Thorin blushed. The laugh is so cute.

"Come in."

Bilbo stepped inside the apartment in awe. "This is your place? Ori told me, it is quite nice."

Thorin whispered a thank you, taking Bilbo into the living room.

"Hey guys!"

"Bilbo," Ori stood up and hugged Bilbo.

"Nice to meet you finally. We heard so much of you," Balin said.

"Really? I was just friends with Ori for a year. I didn't think I would be such a talk."

"Oh no,not from Ori. Thorin talks about you all the time little hobbit," Bofur laughed, picking up a beer. Thorin blushed and rubbed his face, when Bilbo stared at him.

"Just take a seat," Dwalin chuckled. Bilbo shrugged and sat down next in a chair.

"Why not we introduce ourselves shall we," Balin asked.

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo learned about them since he entered Erebor College. Balin and Dwalin were brothers, wasn't that hard because of the rhyme. But Balin acted as Thorin's advisor and Dwalin was good friend of Thorin as well a 'protector' of sorts.

Fili and Kili were his two nephews from his sister. They love to play tricks on people. One time they did one on Bilbo, was not a pretty sight. Bofur and Bombur were brothers and their cousin was Bifur. Bofur had a toy shop at the college and Bombur cooked for lunch time. Bifur was a quiet person, Bilbo sometimes see him in a library.

Ori's older brothers, Dori and Nori, were very overprotective. Nori ,though, was a thief but he still acted as a sweet person. Maybe because he is dating Bofur, a very sweet person. Dori was the overprotective person. He basically drew a tantrum, when Ori and Dwalin started to date.

Gloin was a father. He lived with his wife and his child at a apartment close by the college. He wasn't ashamed after his wife got pregnant in the middle of college. Oin was his brother, semi-deaf and his major was on the medical side. Bilbo thought he was weird.

Well, all of them are. It was strange that they were students.

The only most weird and love able person was Thorin. Every time Thorin was by him, the man hurts himself. But it was cute in Bilbo's eyes.

"Nice to meet you all," Bilbo smiled.

The Company and Bilbo hung out with each other, drinking and making jokes. Thorin snuck glances at Bilbo.

'What if I ask him out now? Yeah, I can do it,' Thorin breathed deeply. His knees buckled standing up. He yelped and fell over. Over Bilbo's lap.

Everyone laughed at the sight. Bilbo did the same only difference he was patting Thorin's hair.

"I-I'm so sorry Bilbo! Ow," Thorin rubbed his knees.

"It's okay."

* * *

"Yesterday was the worst," Thorin yelled,banging at the lunch table multiple times.

"Oh come on Thorin. It can't be that bad," Dwalin reassured.

"Yes it is! I fell on top of Bilbo and my knees are killing me! I'm so embarrassed," Thorin moaned.

Dwalin sighed. "You know maybe having a crush is a curse. When I developed a crush on Ori, I started to embarrass myself every time I see him. After I confessed my love, it all stopped."

"Same thing with me," Bofur said walking up behind him. "My crush on Nori was painful. Hitting every body part in until I confessed. I think it's a curse on dominate males."

"You might be right. But I can't just walk up to him and tell him "I love you, Bilbo"."

"You love me?"

Thorin jumped up. "Uh."

"We're going to go," Bofur and Dwalin said running away.

"Thorin, you love me," Bilbo asked again.

"I...yes Bilbo I love you."

"Oh Thorin, you're so cute," Bilbo kissed Thorin, on the mouth,in the lunch area, in front of everyone!

"Not here okay," Thorin said, breaking apart. "And I want to tell you why I love you Bilbo. Just not with simple words and a kiss."

"Then follow me."

* * *

Bilbo didn't have his own apartment. Erebor College was expensive, the only way Bilbo got in was a scholarship. He couldn't pay extra for an apartment. He shared a dorm room with a man named Bard.

Good thing he was visiting family or it would be awkward.

"So, why? Tell me Thorin, why do you love me."

Thorin sighed," I had a crush on you ever since I saw you walk in my class. It developed into something more and every time I see you I fell over heels. Literally. I was scared to confess to you because of how embarrassed I get. Now that you know, I hope it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Thorin, that is a curse. But I love you too," Bilbo said. They laughed with each other. The whole time in the dorm, they hung out,learned about the other and kissed with love.

It got a little heated and the new boyfriends laid in Bilbo's bed.

Bilbo nipped at Thorin's lip and rubbed his member. The older male stripped Bilbo's clothes then did his own.

"I want to shag you so hard and fast. With love of course."

"Hurry up then."

Thorin proceeded, circling his fingers at Bilbo's entrance. He pushed in, moaning at the tightness. The male searched for the sweet spot, he finally found it after a few minutes.

Bilbo yelped, scratching Thorin's back leaving red marks. After a long time of preparation, Thorin thrusted his slicked cock in the tight heat of Bilbo.

The two rutted against each other, yelling out encouragement remarks and other random stuff but they loved it. Loved so much they had sex for the whole time.

The next morning, Thorin and Bilbo laid in bed with loopy smiles. "Man, that was amazing. My hips and back hurt," Bilbo said.

"You say that but I was the person doing the thrusting. My hips and cock hurt. Crushes hurt," Thorin laughed and kissed Bilbo.

* * *

**The End.**

**It's true. A crush can hurt someone. I saw it with my own eyes oh and it never happened to me by the way. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
